Brothers
by Lucy Took
Summary: After the death of her brother Renee realizes that The Doctor is more than a friend,but not in the way most OCs see him. OC/12,no romance.
1. Reneè

**A/N So. After almost...a year? I write again. And a random Doctor Who fic. With thanks to WallACEwho,who helped create the time line and characters in this story. Very,very random. If anyone else gets half the fic,you get cyber cookies. :)**

* * *

Iced tea.

That's all that Reneè went to the TARDIS kitchen for,the pitcher of what the Doctor called "Perverted Perfection" after a long trip to a desert planet,something to cool her mouth while the Doctor decided which planet had the best ice cream,despite her plea just to go to a local place in her home town. What did the alien know about comfort food?

But as the American companion slipped the sugar and lemon into her glass her phone went off. After muttering something about the inconvenience about universal roaming,she picked it up, only to hear her Dad's voice,he only called when something had happened. Or when UNIT wanted information on the Doctor that she rarely gave out,which was what she figured he had called about.

"Hello Dad! How are you? I'm fine,no we haven't been in trouble,well not much." she said,smiling in her tone.

The reply was not what she expected to hear. "Neè,I'm not calling for UNIT,I'm calling as your Father. Your Mother was too upset to call herself."

Her Dad's reply took the glow out of Ren's voice immediately. Between him calling for non-business reasons,his tone,and the fact that he used the words "Father" and "Mother" either meant that she was in trouble,which was an everyday thing now,thanks to the Doctor,so that couldn't be the case,or that something had seriously gone wrong. "Dad,what happened?"

Her strong father's voice cracked as the words slowly came out,"David,David was killed."

Renee quickly ended the call,and stood in the kitchen,blankly staring at the phone in her hand,and the tea in the other.

_No. No,not David. Not her brother,not her best friend who always supported her,not the one that convinced her Dad that studies in England would be good,not the only one in her family that understood why she choose to be a History major,the only one she told about the Doctor willingly. Not the brave solider that went off for the good of the US,his home and family_,_not the honor and glory that her Father had sought._

_David couldn't die._

The Doctor came into the kitchen,grinning,"Ren,I think you were right,home for ice cream it is_."_

_Home. Home,that was what she wanted._

"Doctor,I want to go home."

The Doctor stopped,the grin fading as he looked his companion over,she wasn't the same girl that had gone in the kitchen only a few minutes ago. "What happened,Ren?" He asked,putting his arm on her shoulder,like he often did when guiding her away from an attack,or towards one,depending on what the creature was.

Renee buried her head in his arms,"My brother died,killed in battle. Please,I just want to go home for now."

The Doctor,nodded,then left for the control panel,"You know where to go if you want me."

Ren felt his embrace come off,then realized that that was what she would miss the most. Those long nights,when her big brother was the only one who would listen,the one who understood.

And the Doctor had done the same,he understood,he let her ask all the questions she wanted,he even had some of the answers.

She didn't know how she ended up there,but within a few minutes she found herself in the arms of the Doctor.

No,she would never forget David,but without him,she wasn't alone. She had the Doctor,a friend. A second brother.


	2. Doctor

**Silly muse. This was SUPPOSED to be a one shot. But this was worming it's way in.**

**wallACEwho. Please don't kill me, Please? :P**

* * *

**Disclaimer-**

**BBC owns the Doctor. wallACEwho has claims to this version of 12. I only own Renee and her family. The rest belongs either to the BBC or wallACEwho.**

* * *

**Doctor-**

His companion was gone off to poor some of that horrible stuff. What did Americans see in iced tea? At least she had given up on making him drink it,for now at least.

He looked at the screen,having done a search on Google5000 for ice cream. Something that he would never admit that he did. Somehow admitting that he used a future version of Google might make him look less brilliant than he truly was.

After thumbing through a few pages of positive reviews for all sorts of parlors,he gave a sigh. Perhaps Ren's idea of great frozen dairy product was not the best in all of time in space,but at least ice cream in America was normal.

He hoped. It had been awhile...but never mind,he was always up for adventure. And getting ice cream in a suburb was nothing compared to where the two had just been...

He plugged in the coordinates for the joint Renee had suggested,and went to the kitchen to let her know.

He popped his head in,grinning,ice cream was supposed to be fun,well,at least more fun than dying,though almost dying was always interesting..."Look's like you were right,Ren,Home for ice cream it is."

"Doctor. I want to go home." Was all he got from his companion.

She didn't look normal. Well,not normal for Reneè. Sometimes it was hard to tell with humans..."What happened,Ren?" he asked,instinctively putting his arm around her. This one needed protection sometimes,well,all of his girls did,he just didn't always the best job at it...

Her response took him by surprise at first,but it made sense. Memories of his own lost family raced through his mind,and he escaped to the control room,to comply to her wishes,and so she wouldn't see him show any emotion. He was the lord of time. He couldn't let something like missing his parents...or his brother...or his first wife...things past keep him down. The Time War was over. That was all in the past. He had Reneè,and River was somewhere,waiting for him.

But it didn't stop a tear from falling when the human girl ended up in his arms as soon as he had entered the coordinates for her home.


End file.
